


A Friend Indeed

by aurumdalseni (kyo_chan)



Series: Honest Reflections [4]
Category: Dreamer Trilogy - Maggie Stiefvater, Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: American Politics, F/F, Friendship, Post-Canon, Slightly - Freeform, Trans, Trans Declan, Trans Female Character, lesbian Jordeclan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25953532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo_chan/pseuds/aurumdalseni
Summary: Declan's first day back at Senator Rankin's office is also her first dayoutat the office. Helen Gansey checks in to make sure that it wasn't a complete disaster.
Relationships: Helen Gansey & Declan Lynch, Jordan/Declan Lynch
Series: Honest Reflections [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796860
Kudos: 7





	A Friend Indeed

**Author's Note:**

> For this entire week (and every day thereafter), I am assuming that all ends well in the Dreamer Trilogy and everyone survives. Written for second day of the [TRC wlw Week](https://trc-wlw-week.tumblr.com/), day 2's theme is "Pride/Doubt". I'm so excited about this week's themes, and I hope you enjoy!

“So,” Helen Gansey’s voice drawled, turning a single syllable into something much longer, like a string of honey, “how was your first day back?”

Declan’s voice came out deadpan. “Absolutely excruciating.”

“I’m not far from Hart today. Drinks?”

Declan took a deep breath, in through her nose and out through her mouth. Drinks with anyone had been at the top of her list of things to avoid, but not only was she turning over a new leaf, but this was the first time Helen had ever asked. Declan couldn’t help thinking she was about two years too late, but still entertained the idea with more enthusiasm than she expected.

“Newton’s on the next block?”

“See you there.”

The line went quiet and Declan finished tidying her cubicle to close out for the evening. She’d just shouldered her messenger bag when Fairlady Banks poked her head around the dingy blue cube wall, looking about as cheerful as always, which meant Declan was braced for the worst.

“Lynch, I hope you weren’t about to leave. Mr. Rankin wants to see you in his office.”

The bottom dropped out from under her, and she nodded dully. Any of the pride or joy she’d taken in making it through the day without a major incident sucked itself right out of her bones. She’d already resigned herself to finding another position when she texted Helen to say she’d be late.

-

“Well, now.”

Helen sat at one of the outdoor tables at Newton’s, shaded by the wide umbrella open overhead. She had a drink the same sensible shade of pink as her nails, and she didn’t hide the way she gave Declan a head-to-toe once-over the moment she was in sight. Declan wore new high-waisted slacks and a simple blouse in navy blue. Her heeled oxfords had that new shine to them, and her hair was slicked away from her face, leaving her curls gathered around her ears and the back of her neck. Had it been anyone else, Declan would have seen the appraising look as a reason to cancel this meeting completely, offer a ‘thanks but no thanks’ and just go home. But Helen Gansey was smiling, and she gestured to the seat across from her. It felt good to have someone like that look at her so intently.

“Apologies for being late,” Declan offered. “Got called to the ‘principal's’ office.” She made the air quotes as she sank into stylish wicker chair.

“Oho.” Helen leaned forward. She clearly wanted to ask for more than that, but didn’t. The Gansey siblings shared a delightful thirst for knowledge, no matter whether it was history or gossip. Declan thought she might be playing a dangerous game, but she also wasn’t sure that was going to stop her.

“I’ve worked there for months and have seen more of Senator Rankin in the newspaper than in the flesh, so that was a new experience. Apparently, I don’t need to polish up the resume just yet.”

Declan couldn’t tell if Helen was delighted or disappointed. Her weaponized smile felt charged.

Helen stirred her drink with a tiny pair of multicolored straws. “One of his newbie interns snuck away to tweet about Senator Rankin’s trans senior intern with a bunch of pride flag emojis. Your profile is stunning next to a copy machine, in case you wondered.”

“How kind of you.”

No wonder she’d been called in at the end of the day. Not that the everyday occurrences of the Rankin intern pool were anything to get viral about, but there were staffers in place specifically to keep an eye on such things.

“Ladies, we doing all right here?” drawled their server. “Can I take your drink order?”

Declan ordered a whiskey, which seemed to invoke a hum of approval from the server, and they headed away to get the drink. She was glad she’d opted to go for drinks after all. As many doubts as she’d had about how this entire day would go, it had turned out surprisingly well.

“So you remain gainfully employed?”

Helen watched her, and for once, it felt good to be under someone’s scrutiny. Declan leaned back in her chair and crossed one leg over the other.

“Indeed. As a matter of fact, the Senator and I had a very interesting discussion about support for the queer community as part of his re-election platform. I think you would have appreciated how carefully he attempted to praise my balls without mentioning my balls.”

Helen had to deliberately put her drink down to let out a ringing laugh. The hand she put up to cover her mouth was just for show. There was a bit of Gansey in that laugh, but also something sharper and uniquely Helen’s. Getting to her like this made Declan feel just as powerful as being called a lady in public by a complete stranger. Even if not all of Rankin’s staff approved of her walking in with some abruptly new pronouns and a take-no-shit attitude, apparently the right ones did. It didn’t have to be a complete disaster. It didn’t always have to go as badly as she feared. She couldn’t wait to tell Jordan about her day.

Helen had recovered by the time Declan’s drink arrived. They declined to order food and were left alone as D.C. traffic choked on itself and tired workers dragged themselves home. Declan remembered being one of those tired workers, but sitting here with Helen, she felt anything but.

“So does this mean you’ll be going to the fundraiser in a couple of weeks. I happened to be looking at Mom’s schedule and saw Senator Rankin’s name on the attendee list. The exposure might be good for everyone involved.”

Declan raised an eyebrow. “Interns don’t always get an invitation. Not all of us are related to the key players,” she teased.

“That’s true,” Helen said, smirking around the rim of her glass. “But you’re part of the platform now. It would be a very powerful move on his part to have you along.”

“I’m not sure I want that much exposure right out of the gate.”

“Think of your resume, Declan Lynch. That’s what you’re still going by, correct?” At Declan’s nod, she continued. “Declan Lynch, she-her, mainline staff through election season and beyond.”

Something in Declan thrilled — some combination of _resume_ , _she-her_ , and _beyond_. The whiskey washed those words down so deliciously. “It’s a conversation I could have with him.”

“It’s a conversation you _will_ have with him. I’m a very strong supporter of women in politics, Declan. Take my mother, for example. My resume is looking particularly good these days, and with my brother out in the world protesting injustice and saving trees, well, let’s just say that I’ll have many advantages once I decide what I want to be when I grow up.”

Once upon a time, Declan had imagined _Senator_ in front of her name. _Congressman_. They had been dreams that she couldn’t bring into the waking world, childish aspirations she’d put in a box on a high shelf so she wouldn’t be tempted to look at them and want. Jordan had taken down the box by coming into her life, by staying with her in it. Maybe Helen hadn’t known about it before tonight, but it hadn’t taken her long to suss it out its contents by accident. Ganseys were very good at finding things that wanted to be found, after all.

“I’ll let you know how it goes, then,” she said.

Satisfied, Helen smiled at her. “I do like it when people see it my way.”

They finished their drinks, and Declan paid, only because she was a moment faster with her card than Helen. They shared a challenging look over it before Helen huffed and pushed the receipt tray away from her with mock disgust. She thanked Declan, and they parted ways for the evening, Declan feeling like she’d done more with her life in a day than she had in years. On her way to the parking garage, she pulled out her phone.

The family chat left notifications all over her lock screen, and when she opened it, she was greeted with Matthew in full capslock.

‘ _I SAW YOU ON TWITTER!!! YOU’RE FAMOUS!!!!!!!!’_

It was followed by Ronan posting the ‘Move, I’m Gay’ gif and nothing else.

Lastly, Jordan’s text warmed her through and through.

_‘I can’t wait for my famous girl to come home tonight and tell me all about it.’_

Declan found she could hardly wait either.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I can be found at my [TRC blog](http://oldkingyounggod.tumblr.com) or my [spicy TRC blog](http://athoughtfulking.tumblr.com). Feel free to come say hello or make a request, if you like. Thank you for reading! 
> 
> [Honest Reflections main story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566651/chapters/56539102)  
> [HR/trans Declan aesthetic board](https://www.pinterest.com/crimsonchimera/inspiration/hrdeclan/)


End file.
